


To Wilt, To Blossom

by cover-me-cover-me (red_velvet_wings)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Felching, Fuck Or Die, Galra Transformation, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Shiro (Voltron), Rimming, Sex Pollen, Shiro is Paladin of the White Lion, Switching, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), excessive cum, mentions of torture, so light it may as well not be there, still tender tho, very light breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_velvet_wings/pseuds/cover-me-cover-me
Summary: Planet Vaihir- Desert biome. Single intelligent species. Claims to have a super weapon that chased the Galra away 500 deca-phoebs ago but won't tell any one what it is. So the Paladins pay them a visit, and every thing is going well until it's not. Something is affecting Keith. Shiro's already promised to fix it, and he does.





	To Wilt, To Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless sex pollen plot with too many kinks to keep track of. I wanted to get this done and up before s7 comes along and kills someone (me. it's going to kill me.)
> 
> In this fic: Shiro is Paladin of the new White Lion. Shiro has a new Altaean arm. The Paladins went back to Earth, made a new Castle of Lions, and are back out in the Universe liberating galaxies! 
> 
> If you think I need more tags or if you see an error, please let me know! UnBeta'd. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

A new lion, a new arm, a new ship, and every planet they passed wanted a look.

Shiro only wanted to complain a little bit, because he was glad to be the White Paladin, with two arms and a team and a purpose. But 10,000 year old empires don't disappear overnight. Can leadership crumble in a day? Sure. But an entire empire? Nah bud, that shit takes years. And it had been. 4 to be exact. 5 since Kerberos. 4 since they found Blue. 2 since he’d been brought back to life. They still ran into Galra factions and they were still working to liberate entire galaxies, but it was evident that the empire was crumbling from the inside out.

Shiro didn't mind the stops on the little planets as much as he thought he would. Hell, the desert planet they'd stopped on last movement had been amazing. Warm sand, food that tastes like real meat. Hunk had nearly lost his mind trying to gather as much as he could.

Keith had pulled him aside on their last night on the little planet, armed with a blanket and a smile. They sat out on Black’s nose and made up constellations late into the night, Krolia nailing Shiro in the back with a well-aimed wolf toy to end the night. 

Now they were days and billions of miles from the little planet, taking another detour around a particularly dense asteroid field and stopping at a planet that had liberated itself centuries prior. Allura talked about the planet over dinner, a data pad balanced on the table in front of her with the planet profile.

“The vaihiri have been liberated from the Galra for centuries by their own hand. We still haven't found out how, but they have promised to share their history with us on this trip. Now, they are… a little odd. And Brash. Proud to a fault.” Allura paused, flicking through the profile. Shiro paused too.

“They are, well. Brilliant in unexpected ways. They find the most complicated and backwards solutions to problems. And sometimes the solutions are highly unusual by our standards. What I have been told by our allies is to prepare for eccentricities galore. Every three moons, but only counting those that fall on the second quintant of a movement, they pick a new leadership group based on who can build and maintain the tallest creature tower for 6 full doboshes. But it's not as if they actually chart their eight moons so it's always a big surprise when the full moon comes around.” Allura had grown more exasperated and expressive as she continued, finally starting to rub her temples.

“And! They never announce who has taken over leadership! They talk of these insane technological advancements in defense and science and genetics but they don't say what it actually is but they have promised to offer it to the Coalition even though no one has been able to get their hands or eyes on it for that matter. They're like Altean toddlers really. No social graces. Boastful.” 

Pidge looked half ready to crawl out of her skin, muttering about organization. 

“Well, at least we know what we’re getting into. They’re gonna behave like children, but we can’t let them know we know that.” Lance said, shrugging as he reclined in his chair. Allura sighed heavily.

“It is so much worse than that though. We have to be on our absolute best behavior. Anything will set them off. And we have to be careful to not react. Intel notes that some of what they have to say is downright insulting, whether intentionally or not. We’ve dealt with less than agreeable species in the past, but the Vaihiri seem to be on a new level.” Allura set the tablet down hard, wincing at the end. Shiro hadn’t seen her this worked up about diplomacy in a very long time.

Pidge reached out and took the data pad.

“So, stay close to you, keep quiet, and don’t offend anyone? Is that the game plan?” Pidge asked (with the air of a child being forced to play nice with old uncles at Thanksgiving dinner).

“That's the plan.” Allura sighed. Romelle and Krolia shared a glance across the table before Krolia spoke.

“We think, Romelle and I, that perhaps only the 6 Paladins should go due to the unpredictability of the situation. Or at least, I certainly shouldn't go. They probably wouldn't appreciate a full-blooded Galra on their planet.” 

Coran hummed thoughtfully.

“Perhaps I'll stay behind too. Keep an eye on things from afar. We'll use the comms to send questions to Allura to ask. Unless of course our Black or White Paladins would prefer to take over?” 

Keith was quick to shake his head. “I shouldn't.” 

Shiro touched Keith's knee under the table.

“Allura, I think this should be your domain. You're better prepared than any of us are.” Shiro gently knocked his hand against Allura’s. “You'll handle this beautifully.”

Allura sighed and smiled under the praise. “Then rest tonight. We're within their orbit and they know we are coming early tomorrow morning.”

It was as graceful a dismissal as any. Allura was the first to leave the table, followed by Romelle and Pidge. Lance and Coran cleared the table and Hunk sat for a while and planned meals for the next movement with input from those left in the room. 

Shiro kept his hand on Keith's leg, keeping him there until everyone but Krolia had cleared the room. Keith was busy reading over the planet profile again, Krolia and Shiro learned back in their chairs, staring at each other across Keith's shoulders. Krolia clearly wanted to speak to her son. Keith set the data pad down after another moment and looked between them. Shiro squeezed Keith's knee before speaking.

“Krolia, I think I have to yield to you on this. Should I go…?”

“No,you should stay. I sent a message to Kolivan to see if the Blades had more on this planet. I'm waiting to hear back. But I am... So worried about what they may have or be able to do to Galra. I want to come but I know I can't. Which is why, Shiro, I'm asking you to keep an eye out. I don't trust this planet. The whole of it. I don't know enough about it. Hopefully Kolivan will be in touch soon. But until then, I have to stay here and Keith, you have to go somewhere potentially extremely dangerous and I'm anxious about it. So just. Be careful. Both of you.” Krolia reached out and took Keith's hand. “I'm serious Keith. The second something doesn't feel right or looks wrong. Just come back to the castle. Have Coran or I pick you up. This is supposed to be a primarily diplomatic mission. If something even suggests that there's a problem. Get out.”

Keith squeezed his mom's hand. Shiro saw how the action reassured her. 

“I'll bring him back the second I see trouble, Krolia. I promise.”

She chuckled. “I know you will, Shiro. I'm holding you to it.” She stood and kissed the top of Keith's head. “Get some sleep kiddo.” 

“G’night, mom.”

Krolia patted Shiro’s back.

“Good night, Shiro.”

“Good night, Krolia".

With that she left, heading back to her room, leaving Keith and Shiro to themselves. Keith took Shiro’s hand from where it had been left on his leg, running his thumb along the knuckles.

“You're nervous?”

“Of course I am. They have some weapon or system that attacks Galra. Enough that they have left the planet be, gave up the colonization, the conquest. You are half-galra and if whatever they have was bad enough to shake the empire, I'm not sure I want to know what it will do to you.” Shiro brought Keith's hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it.

“I'm scared to see you hurt and be unable to do anything to prevent it because I don't know what to look out for. It feels like I'm going in blind.” 

Keith smiled softly.

“We’ll be fine. I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I know you'll find a way to fix it.”

Shiro smiled back and stood up, pulling Keith up with him.

“Let's head to bed. Do you want to share tonight?”

Keith nodded, threading his fingers through Shiro’s. Shiro smiled as he lead them out, turning the lights off behind them. He loved this. Shiro didn't know what it was, but he loved that he and Keith would ask to share a room each night. Even though Shiro would never want to spend a night anywhere else, even though intimacy was something easy and free between them, even though Shiro could wax poetic about the taste of his name in Keith's mouth on lazy mornings, even though Keith had mapped every scar on Shiro’s skin a hundred times, something about asking before assuming reminded Shiro how in love he was.

The room they had picked out, together of course, was closer to the Lions than the other Paladin’s quarters in a much quieter part of the castle. The bed was big enough for them, and Shiro loved the dual sinks in the bathroom.

Keith and Shiro prepped for bed, brushing teeth and washing faces, stripping down to briefs and boxers before climbing into bed. Shiro shut the lights off and settled in, stretching out on his back. Keith stretched out along Shiro’s side, one hand on Shiro’s chest, the other tucked under his chin. Shiro slid his left arm under Keith's neck and under the pillow, relaxing. 

Keith's thumb rubbed absently along a scar. Shiro waited for Keith to say whatever was on his mind. Shiro stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking about the next day. He should probably make sure Coran has an extraction vehicle ready. Maybe have Krolia and Romelle prepare a cryopod. Shiro was so deep in wondering what they should have prepared that he almost missed it when Keith spoke.

“I'm nervous too.” Keith's thumb stilled over the scar.

“I'm sure. But like you said. You'll be okay. And if anything happens, I'll fix it. Whatever it takes, I'll do it.” 

Keith's thumb started rubbing again. “I know you will. Just hope you don't have to.”

Shiro bent his head and kissed Keith's forehead. “It's time for bed. Worrying won't help. I love you.”

“Love you too, Shiro. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Shiro closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep, waiting until Keith's breathing evened in sleep before he fell asleep himself.

{~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~}

Shiro woke up to half a cold bed, the water running in the bathroom. Shiro starfished on the bed and stretched. He laid there until the water turned off and minutes ticked by before he heard Keith chuckle.

“Morning, Shiro. Allura wants me to do the french braid again so I'll see you at breakfast.”

Shiro lifted his head and smiled at Keith who came over and kissed his cheek before leaving. Shiro waved after him and kicked the sheets off slowly before getting out of bed.

He showered, brushed his hair, and pulled on most of his flight suit before heading to breakfast. 

Pidge was staring into a cup of the closest thing to coffee they had.

“Late night, Pidge?”

She nodded.

“Finally got those voices programmed. We're all good for covert comms today. So we don't even have to speak we can just send messages to each other and they'll read in our voices. I'm super fucking proud.”

Shiro ruffled her hair.

“Proud of you Pidge.” Shiro watched as she sleepily preened under the praise. Lance and Hunk were finishing breakfast, those not going to Vaihari were not in the dining area yet. 

“Allura and Keith not down yet?”

Lance brought over bowls of food.

“Nope. Allura was through earlier and I think she took some food with her. Hunk?”

“Yeah she was in and grabbed food. What are those two doing?”

“Braids. Allura wanted Keith's hair back and as out of his face as possible.” Shiro accepted the bowl Hunk offered him and ate, listening to the easy conversations around him. 

Romelle and Cosmo the Space Wolf were the next two in, Romelle pouring herself a cup of like-coffee and drinking deep before topping her cup off again. Shiro suddenly found Cosmo trying to jam his head under Shiro’s arm to get at his food. Shiro pinned the dog’s nose under his arm, Cosmo panting happily, tongue hanging out. Shiro left a little in his bowl, releasing Cosmo who backed up and sat. Shiro had barely set the bowl down before Cosmo was licking it clean to a chorus of “Who’s a good boy? Who’s the Best Boy?” from everyone in the room.

Krolia, Allura and Keith all walked in together, Krolia bestowing an obnoxious and loud kiss to her son’s head. Allura grumbled about how long Keith’s hair took her and to not mess it up while Keith snorted and ducked under his mom’s arm. 

Keith’s hair was mostly up and away from his face in a neat french braid, pieces of hair too short to be incorporated still hung around his face but they looked nothing but artfully placed. Keith shot Shiro a small smile and Shiro smiled back. Keith looked great. Really really great.

Oh. Oh. Was this going to be a thing for him? Really? Shiro mentally slapped himself as he realized that he missed all of what Allura had just said to the team. 

Keith stepped next to him.

“She was just talking about the communicators. Direct your questions to her, don’t talk too much amongst ourselves, try and pay attention. To the Vaihiri.” Keith smiled knowingly. 

Allura lead everyone out and to the hangars, running through the plan for the day and last minute reminders to be present and polite. Shiro spoke up once Allura was finished.

“As you all are aware, the Vahiri have some sort of galra-defense system we don't know about. Keep your eyes open. If something looks wrong or feels weird, say something.”

Hunk fist bumped him and Pidge playfully shoved Keith.

“Always keepin’ an eye out.”

“Thanks Hunk.”

Shiro bumped his hand against Keith's as they began to split for their Lions. Keith turned and pecked his lips.

“See you on the ground, Shiro.”

Shiro watched Keith walk down the hall to Black’s hangar and was startled by a hand coming down on his shoulder.

“Buddy. Dude. My guy. You are so gone on him.” Lance pat Shiro's shoulder playfully. 

“I am well aware Lance, thank you.” Shiro waved Lance off as he turned and walked towards White, Lance shooting finger guns his way.

The ride down to the surface of Vaihir was easy, and there were clear spaces marked on the terrain for the Lions to land. They touched down in the designated semi-circle, and they could see a procession of bright orange raccoon-sized creatures come from the nearby settlement to greet them. Pidge had them check their new communicators, a little interface and keyboard on their arms. If done right, it looked like nervous finger tapping on their armor.

As Shiro punched in a short “we’ll be great today" message he heard others come in, the voices recognizable as the other Paladins. Shiro sent a private message to Pidge.

“This is amazing Pidge.”

“I know.”

The Paladins made their way from their Lions to the welcoming committee, Allura finally quieting them all. At least a dozen Vaihiri were waiting for them, stacked 2 and 3 high. They had markings similar to cats in shades of orange, red, and yellow with short fluffy tails and round ears. Shiro was reminded a bit of tiny bears. A three-stack stepped forward once the Paladins were assembles.

“Paladins of Voltron. Welcome to our great and esteemed home. If you would please follow us so we can start our tour and teach you our truly incredibly history and the prowess of our anti Galra defenses which are clearly the best in the galaxy-”

Their voice grated on Shiro’s ears very much like nails on a chalkboard. The Vahiri did not stop talking about how great and amazing their planet was and Shiro felt underwhelmed already. The towers of creatures bumbled around them, jostling each other and wiggling and nearly falling. Shiro was a touch more interested in their settlement, which looked massive and ostentatious and probably held their entire population. He could see the balconies of the massive castle-structure covered in swarming orange fur that began flowing back into the building as they got closer. Shiro came back to the speech the three-stack was giving, wondering if they had ever introduced themselves. Maybe he had missed it? 

“Our civilization, the most advanced and biggest in the galaxy-" 

Shiro tuned out again. Shiro scanned the landscape around them. It looked like a generic desert planet, tall rock formations off in the distance made of pale rock that turned darker red as it met the ground. But there was nothing around the compound. They were totally exposed. The hairs on the back of Shiro’s neck stood on end. 

They were completely exposed. There was nowhere to hide. There was a massive compound in front of them. Shiro could see the turrets and mounted guns on the upper floors and there was no escape. 

Shiro felt Keith's hand on his back, urging him forward. Shiro stumbled a step and tried to hide it, hoping no one else had noticed. Shiro sent a quick message to Keith.

“Too exposed.”

Keith patted his back and Shiro watched him look around out the corner of his eye.

“I see.”

Shiro gravitated towards Keith as they drew closer to the compound. 

Just before the doors of the compound, purple-pink confetti was dropped on them, the Vaihiri picking up handfuls and tossing them again. Lance sputtered as he got a fist full thrown in his face.

“Welcome to our glorious home, the best in the Galaxy, the most incredible lodgings-"

They walked in behind the stacks of creatures and the doors shut loud behind them. Shiro walked just a few steps behind Allura, Keith next to him with the other Paladins behind them. The inside of the compound was well lit, and Shiro thought it was reminiscent of a neo-gothic style of architecture- vaulted ceilings, pillars, wide spaces. It was bright and there was brilliantly shining metal accents in hundreds of colors. Along the floor was an extensive garden and water system, lush and green with tiny purple-pink flowers. Shiro reached out and brushed his fingers along a flower. They were definitely real. Were these what had been dropped on them outside? They must have been. Little stacks of creatures wobbled around them with trays of drinks and food. Shiro watched as Allura and Lance graciously accepted a cup and small finger food and Hunk asked about the ingredients and preparation. Hunk’s question was ignored and Shiro could just feel how fun the rest of the day was going to be. Keith accepted the cup that was offered to him, and discreetly dumped it in a flower bed along the wall behind him. Shiro was startled as a cup was thrust into his hand, nearly dropping it. The creature at his elbow patted his arm and moved on, continuing to present drinks to the others.

The liquid was layered blue and purple, and a cautionary sniff revealed an almost cloying sweetness and something that reminded Shiro very much of blackberries. Shiro didn't drink it. He carried it with him.

Allura asked about the flowers and the question was dismissed. He heard Lance huff beside him. Allura asked again, and again the question was dismissed with “your question is noted for later talks". Hunk sent a message over the comms- ‘I don’t like that.’

The group moved through two smaller garden chambers, drink cups collected along the way, before coming to a large, arena like room, thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of orange creatures looking down at them. Shiro had about 10 seconds to panic before a thick, scentless fog billowed around them from slots in the wall along the ground.

Shiro pulled Keith to him and summoned his bayard without a second thought.

“This is wrong, this is very wrong-" Hunk muttered over the regular comms.

Keith coughed and Allura let out a soft sigh.

“It's just theatrics.”

The fog cleared and Shiro saw that it was, indeed, just theatrics. There was a collection of the Vaihiri doing flips and tricks in the arena.it was just pageantry. Shiro deactivated his bayard and saw Lance and Hunk deactivate theirs as well. Pidge’s was still active, but she held it loose at her side. Keith had not summoned his bayard at all. Keith's hand rested on Shiro’s arm for a minute as he watched the production. Shiro looked between Keith and the floor of the arena.

Keith almost didn't look concerned. But Shiro could see the way his eyes darted around the arena and recognized Keith looking for escape routes, looking for a reaction, searching for something they weren't seeing. Shiro focused on the performance, knowing everyone else was looking around. Shiro hated the feeling of being on the floor of an arena again. Keith never took his hand off of Shiro’s arm, and he was grateful for it.

The group moved on before the performance finished, and Shiro was glad to be leaving. Keith let go of his arm as the exited, and Shiro fell into closer step with Allura, hoping to hear something useful. He could feel Keith walking a few steps behind on his right side. They entered a hall of carvings and murals.

Shiro listened somewhat closely as their guide talked about each piece, zigzagging them across the hall. Some of the team straggled behind, looking at different murals for longer than others. Keith paused at a mural early in the history of the compound they were at that depicted a different, lush landscape. Shiro was interested in how the landscape changed and sent the question to Allura. Allura asked during the next breath the guides took, and they brushed the question off as something that will be discussed later. This was the fourth question Allura had asked that was disregarded. Shiro tuned out the conversation again, looking over the illustration. They began to move to a second room of murals and illustrations when Pidge bumped into him. Shiro received a message from Hunk immediately after that said ‘Problem.’ Pidge nodded over her shoulder as she stepped past him, a few stacks of creatures following her into the next room as she urged them through the door. Lance, Keith, and Hunk were slowly making their way towards the door to the next room, a few creatures wobbling around them. Lance strode forward and took the door from Shiro, smiling wide to hide his apprehension as he bowed and beckoned the creatures through.

“After you, guys.”

The creatures went, Lance following them in, the door shutting behind him. Hunk and Keith had stopped once Lance had taken over. Shiro rushed to them.

“What's happening?”

Shiro could see Keith's gritted teeth, his hands clenching repeatedly.

“I don’t know. Hunk noticed something was up before I did.”

Hunk pulled up a floor plan of the compound before speaking.

“It was your arms. You keep tensing up. It looks like it's getting worse. This is the weird thing we were supposed to be looking out for right? Because this seems weird. Anyway, you're going to head back the way we came, but you'll go left before the arena so you can just skip that mess. We'll cover for you. Once I get into the next room- “

Shiro missed the rest of what Hunk said as Keith turned to him and his upper body seemed to tense up, his shoulders rolling inward and his hands balling into fists against Shiro’s chest. Shiro gently held the back of Keith's elbows, keeping him close. Keith was panting by the time his body relaxed and Hunk was hurrying away.

“Yep, that's much worse. I just told Coran to make his way down. I'll tell Allura something’s up. Keep us updated. I'm going to go keep anyone from coming back through.”

Shiro didn't bother to watch Hunk slip into the next room, wrapping his arm tightly around Keith's waist, starting to move them back they way they came.

“When did this start, Keith?”

“After we left the arena. I just thought my arm was cramping.” 

They made it halfway through the next room before Keith gasped softly and tensed again, his back arching as his legs tensed too. Keith took several harsh breaths once it passed and wrapped an arm around Shiro’s shoulders as they got moving again, taking the left past the arena. 

“It's definitely getting worse, Shiro. Much quicker than it was.” Keith panted softly. Shiro just wanted to carry him. It'd be faster. But there were probably still creatures wandering around, and Shiro didn't want them to see Keith being affected by anything. It wouldn't do any one any good if they discovered Keith was half-galra. 

“About 8 doboshes, Paladins!” Coran announced over the comms. 

“Have Romelle and Krolia get a decontamination room ready.”

“Romelle will have one ready!”

“Where's Krolia?”

“I'm afraid Kolivan gave her coordinates and told her to come immediately. She took one of the wormhole pods. Don't know when she'll be back.”

Shiro kept them moving.

Keith tensed again just beyond the entrance chamber, Shiro supporting most of his weight. His whole body tensed and stiffened, his arms curling into his chest and his eyes rolling back. Shiro counted 50 ticks in his head before Keith trembled in Shiro’s arms as his body relaxed, and he gasped deeply before coughing. Shiro held Keith close as he breathed, running a soothing hand along his back.

“Do you have a muscle relaxant with you, Coran?”

“I do indeed. I'll have it ready to go on board.”

“Keith, could you breathe at all during that?” Shiro said as he peered into the blessedly empty chamber.

“Not really.”

Shiro turned back to Keith, who was wide-eyed and pale and still shaking. Shiro gently squeezed Keith's arms.

“Let me carry you? It'll be faster and we can get off this planet and to the castle sooner. Coran is just another few minutes out. The room is empty.” 

Keith wrapped his arms weakly around Shiro’s neck and nodded. Shiro bent and slid his right arm under Keith's knees, lifting him. Shiro took long, sure strides to the door, shouldering it open. Once outside the compound Shiro felt he could breathe easier. He could see Coran’s ship and picked up a brisk pace, trying to jostle Keith as little as possible. 

They were almost to the Lions and Coran was just a minute from touching down when Keith gently knocked his head against Shiro’s.

“Put me down. I can feel the next one coming. You can't carry me through it.”

Shiro started jogging. If he could just get to the Lions, Coran could touch down just behind them-

“Shiro, you have to put me down.”

Shiro didn't hesitate, dropping hard to one knee and laying Keith on the ground as gently as he could. Keith muttered Shiro’s name.

“Shit. Coran, I need you to bring that relaxant with you. Get as close as you can.”

“50 ticks!” 

Shiro helped Keith pull his helmet off, setting it aside. Shiro cupped the back of Keith's head, bending down so Keith could see his eyes better. Keith held onto his arms. His eyes were wide and terrified. Keith said his name again, his voice shaking. Shiro took a breath to calm himself, his fingers catching on the ruined braid.

“It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out.”

“15 ticks!”

Shiro could hear Coran’s craft off to their right.

“Coran’s almost here.”

Keith's heels dug into the dirt and he let go of Shiro’s arms, bringing his arms to his chest. Shiro tipped Keith's head back as Keith let out a pained grunt and his eyes rolled back. Keith's entire body tensed, his back arching at an almost unnatural angle, his body contorting slowly. Shiro kept Keith's head tilted back to try and keep his airway open, but could see his chest seizing under his chest plate as he tried to breathe. 

Coran startled Shiro as he kneeled next to Keith, tugging down the collar of his flight suit and sliding a needle into the vein. Shiro held Keith still as Coran administered the relaxant and then removed the needle, applying pressure with a little square of gauze.

“There we go, that'll get to work in just a tick. We'll figure out what this is soon enough. It won't take long now.” Coran kept his voice low and gentle and didn't stop talking. Shiro wondered who it was helping the most. It only took 15 ticks for the relaxant to take effect, starting in Keith's chest and back. Keith's chest heaved as he sucked in a breath. The effect spread quickly, his body going limp.

“That's it. We'll get moving in just a moment.” Coran said while he capped the needle and tucked it into a pouch on his belt. Shiro tilted Keith's head up, smoothing his thumb along Keith's cheek. Keith's eyes were half closed, eyelids fluttering. He was breathing even and gentle, a massive improvement from just a dobosh prior.

“Can we move yet, Coran?”

“Yes we can!”Coran picked up Keith's helmet and jogged back to the ship while Shiro carefully picked Keith up, keeping his head tucked into Shiro’s neck. Shiro could feel him breathing and it was a relief. Shiro walked onto the ship and laid Keith on the floor again as Coran shut the pod and took off. 

“How long does the relaxant last?”

“Long enough to get back, through decontamination, and into the medbay for a health scan!”

Shiro carefully put Keith's helmet back on, keeping careful watch over him. They were almost back to the castle when Keith went stiff again, but nothing like the last few attacks. Shiro held him as he breathed through it, 2 full doboshes passed before Keith relaxed again. 

“Coran?”

“Touching down now!”

Shiro picked Keith up again as Coran set the ship down, Coran jogging past him to lead the way to the decontamination room. Coran ushered them in and Romelle announced that she was starting the process. Shiro was thorough as he scrubbed down his and Keith's armor, Coran helping him. Keith tensed again half way through decontamination, but it was significantly shorter than the last. Shiro picked Keith up again once the drying sequence was over, Romelle opening the door for them.

She fell into step beside Shiro, Coran jogging ahead of them. She helped Shiro get Keith onto the med table. She took over getting larger armor pieces off while Shiro took care of Keith's helmet and then his own. Shiro cupped Keith's face as his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, bud. We're back in the castle.”

Keith blinked slowly, his eyes galra-yellow and dazed. Coran came up beside them and Romelle finished sliding the boot off Keith's legs, leaving him in just his flight suit. Shiro listened as Coran completed his scan. Keith tensing again for a few ticks before relaxing again.

“Good news, a cryo-replenisher is not required!”

Keith closed his eyes and Shiro kept his hands on Keith's face, watching him. Keith didn't tense up again. After roughly 40 doboshes of silence broken only by Romelle and Coran making questioning noises back and forth at each other as they reviewed the med scan, Shiro smoothed his thumbs along Keith's cheeks. 

“Keith?” 

Keith's eyes opened and he hummed softly. Shiro smiled despite the concern pooling in his stomach when Keith's eyes were still yellow.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Keith said softly, smiling a bit. 

“Water?”

“Please.”

Romelle was passing a water pouch over before Shiro had the chance to ask. Keith tried to sit up and Shiro slid an arm behind his back, lifting him carefully. Keith relaxed into Shiro’s chest and sipped from the pouch. They’d all done this enough to know that sipping was the way to go. Shiro held him until the pouch was finished, Keith leaning heavily into Shiro’s chest.

“How are you feeling, bud?”

“Tired. Sore. But I don't think I've tensed up in a while. I haven't, right?”

“No. No more tensing. It's been almost a varga since the last one.” Shiro calmly ran his fingers through the ruined braid, gently combing it out. “Can you think of anything that stuck out to you that might be a factor in this, Keith?”

“I don’t know. It… it got a little hard to concentrate once we landed. I had an almost immediate headache.”

“You didn't say anything.”

“It was just a headache. They happen. I thought it was the orange and the voices.”

“Anything else?”

“It was worse in the compound. God I'm surprised Lance wasn't complaining the entire time. The place reeked.”

Shiro paused for a beat too long before turning his attention back to Keith's hair. Reeked? Shiro hadn’t smelled much of anything, certainly not something that reeked.

“The flowers were bad but the smoke? The drinks they offered us? Did you taste it? I couldn't even stand the smell.”

Well. At least that narrowed down what had affected Keith to all of the above.

“Romelle, Coran. Please message the team. We need samples of the flowers, the smoke, the drinks. And an explanation of all three as soon as possible.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and he felt sharp little points dig into his skin. Right. Keith hadn't been able to shake his minor galra transformation yet. Shiro titled Keith's head back. His eyes were still yellow.

“Teeth?”

Keith opened his mouth and lifted his lips in a mock snarl. Yep. Big pointy canines. Keith very carefully flattened his hands along Shiro’s midsection.

“I don’t like this.”

“I know, bud.”

Keith relaxed into Shiro again, Coran coming back in a few minutes later.

“Allura says she's on it! Would you like to alert the rest of the team?”

Shiro shook his head, typing out a brief ‘all is good right now’ message. Coran scanned Keith again, and the scan yielded nothing new.

“Well, I think you're safe to go get cleaned up and change. Get some rest and we'll check you again in a varga! Romelle and I think there may be something funny happening with some brain chemicals so we'll be busy comparing some of your old wellness scans. We'll let you know if we find anything!” 

Shiro helped Keith off the table, the two of them gathering Keith's armor. Once out into the hall, Keith took all the armor and Shiro picked him up, carrying him to their room. Keith dozed a bit in his arms. Shiro lay Keith on the bed and took the armor and put it away, stripping out of his, intent on a shower. Shiro nudged Keith awake.

“Shower time.”

Keith hummed in acknowledgment and sat up, helping Shiro get him out of his flight suit as best he could (which wasn't much, Shiro noted). Shiro got them both into the shower, turning the water on and sitting Keith down on the shower bench. He tipped Keith's head back and wet his hair, yellow eyes scanning his face and chest sleepily. Shiro took his time, cleaning Keith's hair thoroughly before grabbing the soap, lavishing Keith's entire body with attention, knowing he must be sore.

Shiro started along Keith's neck, rubbing the soap into the skin, moving down his shoulders and then to each arm, massaging the muscles. Shiro knelt on the shower floor and washed Keith's feet and ankles, rewarded with little groans of pleasure. Shiro worked his way up Keith's legs, standing Keith up to get the backs of his thighs and between his legs. Keith's hands pressed flat against Shiro’s back as Shiro finished up, kissing Keith's hip before sitting him back down. Shiro saved Keith's back for last, massaging the muscles and skin slowly until all the tension had bled from Keith's body. Rinsing Keith of was easy, and he was half asleep by the time Shiro was done. Shiro cupped Keith's face, waking him up. Maybe the massage had taken care of the teeth and eyes and claws.

“Teeth?” 

Keith opened his still yellow eyes and mouth again and there they were, big pointy canines that weren't supposed to be there. Keith closed his eyes again and leaned back against the wall of the shower.

“I'll be here when you're done, Shiro.”

Shiro cleaned himself quick and efficiently, keeping a close eye on Keith. Shiro shut the water off and wrapped Keith in a warm fluffy towel the Keith burrowed into while Shiro dried and dressed before coming back for him. Shiro dried Keith off and put him in sweats before carrying him back to their bed. Keith's eyes were still yellow, his teeth were still long, and his nails were still sharp. This was the longest Shiro had ever seen Keith's galra traits hang around. Keith settled onto the bed and stole Shiro’s pillow, cuddling it to his chest. Shiro sat on the bed and rubbed Keith's side.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Sore. I think the galra side of me is going haywire. Your pillow smells so good. I want to sleep but something feels… restless. Like my skin is crawling.” 

Shiro hummed softly, continuing to rub Keith's side. Keith buried his face deeper into the pillow and shivered. Shiro pulled the covers up around Keith's shoulders, resting his hand on Keith's side.

“Cold?”

“Not any more. But now your hands too far away. Play with my hair again?”

Shiro complied easily. Keith relaxed under his touch and to Shiro's delight, began purring. Shiro pet Keith's hair, slowly growing nervous as Keith began to flush and a fever caused a sheen of sweat to develop across his forehead. Shiro was busy brushing Keith's bangs back so they didn't stick to his forehead when Coran came in. Keith didn't wake at the noise, still relaxed. 

“He has a fever, Coran. Have you heard from Krolia yet?”

“Her pod will be arriving any minute! She was preparing to dock when I left to get our scan!” Coran’s scan beeped as it finished.

“Well the fever is definitely noted. It's not dangerously high but it's there. I'll bring back some water pouches for you. Should I send Krolia-"

“Please report to the medbay immediately.” Romelle’s voice was tinged with urgency that had Shiro’s stomach rolling. Keith stirred at her voice over the castle’s speakers.

“Well. I guess we’re going to Krolia instead! I'll take care of those waters once we get there.” Coran stood and tucked away his data pad while Shiro gently woke Keith.

“Hey bud. I know you're tired but we need to head back fo the medbay. Your mom just got back.” Shiro slid his arms under Keith and lifted. Keith kept Shiro’s pillow secure against his chest. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Weird.”

“Still sore? Nauseated? Dizzy?”

“None of the above. Still tired, I guess? But also restless. And, well…” Keith mumbled too low for Shiro to hear and clutched the pillow tighter to him. Shiro stopped back from Coran who was blissfully unaware and intent to make it to the medbay before them anyway.

“Keith?”

“I am so horny right now and it is literally the last thing I want to be and I can't get it to stop. I woke up rock hard. I wasn't even having a decent dream.”

Unusual didn't even begin to cover what was happening. Shiro started walking again

“God I literally just want to hump your leg I don't think I have ever been this horny before. Ever.”

Shiro couldn't help his blush.

“Do you think it's some side effect?”

“God I hope.”

Shiro continued, trying to be mindful of how he was holding Keith given the new information. Coran walked into the medbay with a cheery greeting on his lips when he was cut off abruptly by Krolia.

“Where is my son!?”

Keith sighed as Shiro carried him in.

“Hi mom.”

Krolia was in their space in an instant, Cosmo whining softly behind her. Shiro was barely able to set Keith on the med table when Krolia grabbed his face, looking him over.

“How long have you been like this?”

“Just two or three vargas.” Keith wrapped his legs around the pillow so he could anchor his hands around his mom’s wrists. “I'm fine-"

“It's not over yet. It's a flower on the planet. It wreaks havoc on our system and it’s deadly.” Krolia stood up and Cosmo jumped onto the table, bumping his head against Keith's.

“What do you know, Krolia?” Shiro placed his left hand on Keith's back.

“Kolivan said there wasn't time to explain in the note he sent. The flower, it grew underground as a root until it was dug up hundreds of years ago. The Vaihiri began secret experiments, testing the flowers, putting them in food, seeing if it was something they could use. After 300 years of genetic engineering, they cooked it into food, tainted water with it, stuffed in any hole on the Galran settlement that they could. It wiped out almost the entire settlement.” Krolia pet Cosmo's big furry head. “two possibilities- you either try to kill everything in sight and eat it raw, or you want to have sex with everything in sight. It's meant to be torture as you lose control of your inhibitions and either kill people you care about without being able to stop until you're put down or you have to face the humiliation of needing a sexual partner or two. Galra are proud creatures. It was a nightmare. If you can't satisfy either urge, it just burns you up from the inside out. Kolivan collected and sent several points of blood with me in case it's what we need.”

Shiro glanced at Keith, already relatively sure that they wouldn't be needing the blood. Bright yellow eyes met his from over the top of the pillow Keith was clutching. Shiro wondered if the color on Keith's cheeks was from the fever or blushing. 

“Not going to need the blood, mom.”

Krolia considered the two of them for a moment before nodding. 

“I'm not sure that's really supposed to make me feel better but it does.”

Shiro went back to rubbing Keith’s back.

“How long should we expect this to last, Krolia?”

“It should just last a day tops. It moves quick and exists the system within 24 hours. Being half human should allow it to be less severe. You just have to survive that long. And I have full confidence that Shiro will make sure you see it through to tomorrow morning, Keith.”

Shiro felt both proud and mortified at the praise. Mortification that he was about to dick down Keith so good it would save his life and Krolia knew and thanked him for it and pride that she trusted him that much.

“I'll take care of him.”

Romelle set several water pouches on the table. 

“We are going to step out for a few minutes. You should both hydrate. I'll have some food brought to you in a few hours if the rest of the Paladins haven't returned by then. We'll be back.” She didn't meet either of their eyes, a blush high on her cheeks as she grabbed Krolia and Coran and dragged them both out, calling Cosmo after her before the door shut behind them.

Keith leaned into Shiro and Shiro wrapped his arms around him

“That was mortifying.” 

Shiro kissed the top of Keith's head.

“Yep.”

“Okay. I am still conscious, and lucid, and fully in control of my actions. This is my willing, knowledgeable, and enthusiastic consent for whatever happens between now and the end of this…. Sex pollen fuckery. I know you're going to take excellent care of me. I'm sorry if I get whiny or demanding. I trust you completely.”

Shiro found his hold to have tightened as Keith spoke.

“This is… so many levels of insane but I love you and we're going to be okay. This is my enthusiastic consent for whatever ends up happening.”

Keith stabbed a straw in two water pouches.

“Drink up. It's gonna be a long day.”

{~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~}

Romelle had politely knocked and waited to be allowed in to the medbay before the trio and Cosmo came in. Coran promised that they wouldn't be disturbed unless absolutely necessary and that anything they needed would be provided. Krolia gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and clipped Keith's nails and then took Cosmo for a walk around the castle. Keith was slowly losing grip on his inhibitions as they finished their water.

Shiro finally bundled Keith up in another blanket from the medbay and started back towards their room. Keith was relaxed in his arms.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah bud?”

“I want to make a nest.”

Shiro smiled, chuckling softly.

“And what would you like to make a nest with?”

“All the blankets. And some of your shirts.”

Shiro got them into their bedroom and put Keith on the bed.

“You get started and I'll get you more blankets and we can finish together?”

Keith was already busy arranging the blankets and pillows to his liking, humming an acknowledgment. Shiro gathered every extra blanket, quilt, and sheet in the room, bringing them to the bed and laying them how Keith wanted them before pulling some of his shirts from his closet and one that Keith asked for from his laundry basket.

“Smells safe" is what Keith had said when he asked for it. Shiro wasn't going to say no. Keith settled into the nest and sighed. 

“It's not as bad any more.” Keith said quietly from the blankets. Shiro kissed the top of Keith's head and let him rest.

Shiro went around the room, collecting some towels, some lube, stacking water pouches, collecting a few snacks he had hidden, and a few extra dirty shirts. He felt wired in anticipation for what was coming, trying to formulate a plan of attack. He sat on the bed and sent a message to the group from his data pad.

“Should be fine. Will be down for two or three quintants. Krolia will explain. Don't forget to go through decontamination please.”

Shiro was expecting the few lighthearted replies, but Allura’s private message stood out.

“The Vaihiri know of Keith's heritage. I'm sorry to have put you both through this. I should have come alone.”

Shiro wondered what she knew. He didn't have time to ask as Keith reached out and took his wrist with the data pad.

“It's so much worse, Shiro.” Keith sounded like he was about cry. Shiro tossed the data pad and climbed up on the bed and into the nest, Keith crashing into his space. Shiro hushed him gently, working to get his shirt off before taking off his own, Keith crawling in to his lap, the two of them pressed chest to chest. Keith moaned softly at the contact, and Shiro rubbed his back, cupping the back of Keith's head, keeping it tucked into his neck. Keith was calm and quiet, breath hot and wet against Shiro's neck for a moment before he started mouthing at the skin.

Shiro shivered at the first few kisses, sucks, and nips along the tender skin, his left hand sliding down to Keith's waist. Keith rocked his hips into Shiro’s lap with a whine. He reached between them and cupped Keith through his sweats. Keith keened at his touch, rocking into his hand. 

Shiro hushed him again, used to have to earn every sound from Keith. He let Keith rock into his hand a few more times before pulling it away, reaching around to start tugging Keith's sweats down, sliding his hand over the swell of his ass. Keith's fingers dug into the meat of his shoulders, and Shiro tipped them, laying Keith back so he could pull the pull the sweats off and toss them away, his own adding to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Keith's eyes were impossibly bright in the low light of the room, his teeth bared as he panted softly. Shiro felt himself flush at the sight, Keith sweaty and disheveled on their bed before him. Shiro kissed him thoroughly for a few moments, Keith holding onto him tight. Shiro pulled himself away with more than a little bit of a struggle, bumping his forehead against Keith's.

“What do you want to try first?”

“I just want to come. Now.”

Shiro reached between them and wrapped his left hand around Keith’s dick, smearing precum along the head with his thumb. Keith gasped and threw his head back, a soft yes hissing between his teeth. Shiro knew just how Keith liked it, hand jobs hard and fast with extra attention paid to the weeping tip with his thumb. Shiro was always awed by the sheer amount Keith would come, and precum was no different. Keith mewled and whined as Shiro continued, louder than he had ever been. Keith canted his hips, thrusting into Shiro’s hand. Shiro got his lips and teeth on Keith's throat, listening and feeling each moan and gasp. 

“So close, So close!”Keith gasped around clenched teeth, pulling on fistfuls of sheets. Shiro swirled his thumb around the red, leaking head of Keith's dick again, and felt it pulse once, twice in his hand. Shiro pulled his mouth back and Keith cried out, arching his back, his heels digging into the mattress. Precum splurted into Shiro’s hand but Keith didn't come. Shiro wasn't going to stop until Keith told him to, so he continued his ministrations, watching as Keith realized what was happening, came back to himself, and slammed both fists into the bed in frustration. 

“Shiro, stop.” Keith whined, running his hands over his face. Shiro wiped his hand on one of the towels he had grabbed before laying down, pulling Keith into him. He smoothed his hand along Keith's side.

“What do you want to try now, Keith?”

“Let me suck you off while you finger me?”

Shiro could get behind that idea.

“Okay. Do you need or want anything before we get started?”

“No. I'm ready.” 

Shiro cupped Keith's cheek, kissing him deeply. Keith kissed back just as deep before reaching down and palming Shiro's ass with a playful growl. Shiro laughed into their kiss and pulled away, grabbing the lube, stretching out along Keith, his head down near Keith's knees. Keith wasted no time rolling Shiro onto his back, straddling Shiro’s chest and arching his back to present his ass. Keith pressed a sucking kiss to the inside of Shiro's thigh, prompting Shiro to lift his legs, feet flat on the bed, Keith's arms winding around his thighs. Keith pressed a hard kiss to the soft flesh of his inner thigh again and Shiro could feel a press of teeth.

“Teeth.”

Keith grumbled softly, gently pressing his teeth against Shiro’s skin before pulling back to nuzzle against his left thigh. 

Shiro sighed softly and rubbed Keith's thighs before sliding his hands over Keith's ass, squeezing appreciatively. Keith pressed back in his hands with a hum. Shiro smiled and grabbed the lube, drizzling a generous amount over the fingers of his left hand. Shiro slid a slick finger between Keith's cheeks, gently rubbing over his hole, getting the area wet. It was worth it for the way Keith moaned into his thigh, pressing his hot face into the skin. Shiro smoothed his right hand along Keith's thigh and slowly started working his finger in. Keith moaned and turned his head, his breath hot on Shiro’s dick. Shiro bit his lip at the sensation, working to focus his attention on what he was doing.

Keith let him be for a moment. Shiro slid his finger in and out if Keith, twisting as he went. Keith nipped at Shiro’s inner thigh, rocking back on Shiro's finger. Shiro's second finger slipped into Keith easily, his hips rocking back. Keith moaned softly, taking Shiro’s dick in hand and sliding his lips over the tip. Shiro moaned softly, letting himself revel in the feeling of Keith's mouth around him. He felt Keith's dick twitch against his chest, a little puddle of precum forming. Shiro went back to fingering Keith open, twisting his fingers and setting a slow, even pace with them. 

Keith worked his mouth down Shiro’s dick, humming, sucking, and licking as he went. Shiro appreciate Keith's slow pace, the way Keith paid reverent attention to the head, tounging gently at the slit before sealing his lips and bobbing his head. Right when Shiro knew Keith would be getting impatient for another finger, Keith tucked his chin and sucked hard. Shiro felt his dick slide all the way to the back of Keith's throat and he had to fight not to jerk his hips up into it. Shiro nearly choked on the sensation as Keith swallowed around him. Keith hummed and lifted his head, going back to the tip, breathing heavy. 

Shiro slipped a third finger into Keith, and was rewarded with a stuttered moan around his dick. Shiro twisted his fingers as he pushed them in and out and Keith's back arched beautifully. More precum dribbled onto Shiro’s chest and Keith ground down on it. Keith's thighs squeezed around Shiro's chest, forming a decent valley for Keith to rut against. Shiro started crooking his fingers as he dragged them out and Keith started working his way down Shiro’s dick again. Shiro felt strung out, watching as his fingers fucked into Keith sloppy and wet, feeling the slick drag of Keith's dick on his chest, and the hot heat of Keith's plush mouth. He curled his fingers more, searching out Keith's prostate, grinning when he found it as Keith dug blunt nails into the meat of his thighs. Shiro started gently massaging the little knot if nerves there, hoping the stimulation would help Keith get some relief. 

Keith moaned and sucked down on Shiro’s dick again, swallowing around him. Shiro’s thighs shook and he moaned Keith's name loud. Keith's entire body shivered and Keith slid back up, one of his hands cupping Shiro’s balls, fondling them gently. Shiro arched his back. He definitely wasn't going to last much longer. Keith moaned around him, starting to bob his head, and Shiro turned more earnest in his massaging. Keith helped as he rutted into the slick mess he had made on Shiro's chest, little noises continuing to fall from his mouth around Shiro’s dick. 

Shiro's other hand gently spread Keith a little wider, and Shiro watched as Keith ground back on his fingers. Keith moaned around him and Shiro moaned back. Keith deepthroated him again. Shiro gripped Keith's thigh as the sensation ripped through him.

“I'm close.” 

Keith hummed around him, sliding back up to the tip, his tongue sliding along the slit. Shiro shuddered and Keith's hand wrapped around what wasn't in his mouth. Shiro’s body tensed and tightened and his fingers pressed into Keith's prostate. Keith hollowed his cheeks and sucked and licked and Shiro came hard. His fingers stuttered inside Keith and Keith rocked back on them. Keith swallowed everything Shiro gave him, and continued sucking for a while after Shiro has finished and before Shiro’s brain was back online. Keith licked him clean as Shiro slowly went limp in his hand and his fingers started moving again. Keith whined, rocking back. Keith's legs were trembling around Shiro’s chest.

Keith ground down into Shiro’s chest again and he gasped. Shiro felt something change in the way Keith began rutting against him, something more needy and desperate. Shiro started fucking Keith harder with his fingers, thrusting them in and out, making sure to catch his prostate each time, taking each noise from Keith as encouragement. Keith dug his fingers into Shiro’s thighs, pressing his mouth into one. Shiro almost missed Keith begging. Please fell from Keith's lips like a litany, Shiro’s name mixed in. Shiro thrust his fingers in harder, faster, listening as Keith gasped and pleaded.

Keith was nearly crying and Shiro was about to ask if he should stop when Keith cried out, his body tensing. Shiro felt Keith’s dick pulse against his chest and his fingers pressing bruises into his thighs. Keith came with a cry, still rutting against Shiro's chest, spilling come everywhere. Keith shook through it. Shiro had never seen this much come from one person ever. Keith's body tensed around Shiro's fingers a few more times before Keith's whole body relaxed abruptly and Keith collapsed on top of him, little tremors still shaking him, his breath coming in ragged, whining pants.

Shiro slipped his fingers from Keith and hushed him softly. Shiro grabbed a towel and wiped his hand before running his hands along Keith's back and thighs. Shiro considered what to do next, not wanting to let Keith lay too long on the mess on his chest but also not wanting to have to sacrifice more of the nest than necessary. Shiro carefully put his legs down, Keith still breathing heavy as he lifted himself, sitting up. Shiro quickly slid a towel between Keith's legs, snagging another one and wiping down Keith's front. Keith took the towel after a few ticks and finished wiping himself off and then lifted off of Shiro with a groan.

Shiro cleaned his chest and sides, rolling off the wet spot in the sheets, peeling back the closest edge of the nest to shove another towel under the spot. Two water pouches in hand, Shiro turned back and helped Keith sit up, offering one to him. Keith took it, relaxing back against Shiro’s chest. Shiro could still feel little tremors rippling along Keith's body.

“How are you feeling, Keith?”

“So much better. If it can just last an hour. I'm so tired.” Keith said quietly, his voice rough.

“Drink a little more and then we're gonna nap.”

Keith nodded and drank deep. They finished their waters and lay down on the clean side of the nest. Keith tugged a loose sheet over them, cuddling into Shiro’s chest and falling asleep almost instantly. Shiro was slower to doze off, listening to Keith breathe for a while.

Shiro woke up to Keith draped over his legs, his chest hanging over the bed as he ate a strip of dried fruit. Shiro patted Keith's leg as he sat up.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. Hungry. A little nervous.”

“Do you want me to go grab something from the kitchen?”

Keith hummed thoughtfully.

“I never thought I would say this but I could go for some food goo.”

Shiro laughed and pushed Keith's legs off his lap. Shiro rolled out of the nest and snagged a pair of pants. Keith was still gnawing on his fruit strip as Shiro walked by, leaning into Shiro’s hand as it ran through his hair. Shiro put on his pants and a loose shirt. 

He made the trip as quick as possible, grabbing two bowls of food goo, only running into Krolia who patted his shoulder and kept walking. Shiro returned and Keith sat up and smiled, taking the bowl and digging in. Shiro sat on the floor against the bed and ate too. Keith finished first and went back to the fruit strip while Shiro finished his before taking both bowls and setting them outside the door. 

Shiro stripped as he made his way back to the nest, moving Keith so he could strip off the dirty top sheet. They settled against each other as Keith finished the fruit, leaving a sticky sweet kiss on Shiro’s cheek. Shiro pulled Keith into his lap, long legs wrapping around his waist, Keith's head coming to rest on his shoulder.

“How’re you doing?”

“I can feel it building again.” Keith's arms tightened around Shiro. “I hate feeling this out of control.”

“I know, bud.” Shiro said, lips against Keith's hair. “I know. But you're going to get through this.” Shiro rubbed his hand up and down Keith's back. Keith relaxed against him and they sat in the quiet stillness of their bedroom, the only sound was their breath and Shiro’s hand over Keith's skin. Keith dozed off again, and Shiro counted himself lucky that Keith was resting. Shiro closed his eyes and just existed for the few doboshes that he could. Keith's breath was soft on his neck, the rise and fall of his chest rhythmic. Shiro was more tired than he expected to be. A weird limbo of safe-but-not because he could definitely get Keith through this. It was just… getting him through this- making sure he felt good, was rested, hydrated, fed, that all his needs were being met to the best of Shiro's ability. Shiro agonized over how many rounds of this he could reasonably survive, if Keith would be willing to let someone else help, how it all worked and if there was something else he could do to make it stop. It was half an hour before Shiro talked himself down and closed his eyes. He needed to rest too.

Keith woke up with a deep inhale some time later as he grew hard again, Shiro going back to rubbing his back reflexively.

“What do you want to do, Keith?”

Keith nuzzled Shiro’s neck with his cheek.

“I have a hypothesis. And we are going to test it.”

Uh oh. Shiro hadn't accounted for a hypothesis.

“How very scientific of you. What's the hypothesis, bud?” Shiro gently tipped Keith back so they could look each other in the eyes.

“I can only come after you do.” 

Shiro’s brows nearly met his hairline. He hadn't considered that either, but thinking back, it was certainly plausible. 

“And how do we test that hypothesis?”

“I'm going to ride you slowly while you try and get me off. When it doesn't work, you are going to pound me into the mattress while I'm on my hands and knees for the best angle and once you come, you're going to finger me until I do.”

Shiro’s brain was temporarily offline as it ran through that scenario. A perfectly good scenario. A scenario he wasn't sure he would survive. But good God he was going to try.

“Sounds like a plan. Anything else?” Shiro asked as he peppered kisses over Keith's face. 

“I'll tell you if I think of anything. I'd prefer to not be able to think by the end of this though.”

“I can manage that.” 

Shiro kissed Keith softly, cupping his face. Keith was just as tender as he kissed back, still too-long teeth bumping against Shiro’s lips. Shiro pulled away and grabbed some towels, laying them out.

“Do you… do you have any idea how much you came last time?”

“I have a vague recollection.” Keith took another towel, laying it down. “That might handle it.” 

Shiro kissed Keith's neck. 

“When you are hopefully beyond intelligent thought, do you want me to clean you up with the towels again or would you like a bath?”

“A bath sounds like heaven.”

“Heaven it is.” 

Keith smiled into Shiro’s neck. Shiro went back to rubbing his hands over Keith's skin.

“What does it feel like?” Shiro asked softly.

“Like a bad deep tissue massage with like… half the eventual pleasure. It needs done and it hurts but you know there's some relief once it's over. And everything feels hot and tight like my skin is sunburnt and everything is oversensitive. It sucks. It's fine and then suddenly it's not and it hurts more than it should.”

Shiro did not like the way that sounded. He pressed his face into Keith's hair.

“Sounds like hell.”

“Kinda feels like it.” And then Keith snorted, a smile evident in his voice. “Unless your dick is in me. Then everything is tolerable.”

“Just tolerable? Guess I need to up my game.”

Keith laughed, kissing at Shiro’s neck. Shiro smiled and wrapped his arms around Keith, holding him close. Keith started sucking a bruise into Shiro's skin. Shiro wanted to return the favor but there was a plan in place for this round and he was going to stick to it. It was, admittedly, and excellent plan. He'd just… maybe rather skip the part where Keith was already sure he wasn't going to come without Shiro coming first.

Shiro felt Keith's breath quicken against his collarbone, his skin going hot and sweat damp faster than Shiro could process.

“Shit. This one is worse already.” Keith whined. Shiro tipped his head back to kiss his cheek, grabbing the lube. Keith wrapped himself around Shiro, which left Shiro’s hands free to dump some lube and easily slide two fingers into Keith. Keith ground down onto Shiro’s fingers, arching his back. Shiro added a third finger quickly and Keith moaned. Shiro twisted his fingers in Keith a few times, listening as Keith was coming more undone by the second. Shiro slicked himself up, lifting Keith off his lap to turn him around. Keith settled his back against Shiro’s chest, reaching back to anchor a hand to the back of Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro barely had time to line himself up before Keith took his full length in one steady motion. Shiro moaned and Keith sounded like he'd been punched. Shiro braced his right palm against Keith's chest, and strong fingers wrapped around his forearm. Keith's hips rolled as Shiro wrapped his slick left hand around him. 

“Slow Keith, you wanted this to be slow.” Shiro panted. Keith's hand pulled Shiro’s right arm up his chest to his throat. 

“Help me.”

Shiro didn't move his hand, just let the weight of his arm settle around Keith's collarbones. This was not exactly new, but something that hadn't been done with his right hand before. Keith seemed to relax at the pressure, slowing the roll of his hips.

“Talk to me, Keith. Tell me what's happening.”

“I don’t know I just really want you hand on my throat. Please. I need it. Please.” Keith's voice trembled and Shiro slowly slid his hand up, resting it on the skin of Keith's throat, applying no pressure, tipping his head back. Keith melted at the contact, laying his head back on Shiro's shoulder, breathing deep. His hips rolled slowly, pushing up into Shiro's fist and back down into his lap.

“Keith?”

“It's perfect, it’s perfect.”

Well, then it was okay in Shiro's mind. Keith's hips stuttered, his hands wrapping around both of Shiro's wrists, holding on. Shiro tightened his left fist around Keith, and started pumping him in earnest. Keith moaned softly each time his hips came down, getting louder with each passing minute. It was just a bit of a struggle for Shiro to keep from snapping up into Keith, taking extra care to focus on getting Keith off first. Shiro focused on the head of Keith's dick, sliding his thumb along the slit, precum dribbling out on his fingers. Shiro kissed and sucked along Keith's shoulder, listening to the noises he made, growing more desperate and needy the closer he got. Shiro began pumping his hand along the full length of Keith's dick, a breathy “come on, come on, come on" in his ear. Keith arched his back and ground down on Shiro’s dick, gasping as his dick twitched. 

Precum poured onto Shiro’s hand as Keith pulsed around him, panting and whining. Shiro didn't stop pumping him until Keith pulled his hand away, settling it on his stomach. Keith rolled his hips, dragging a soft gasp from Shiro’s lips. Keith exhaled heavily.

“I was right. Now. Now you're going to fuck me into the mattress until I forget my name. And I want you to hold me down while you do it.”

Shiro shifted his fingers and kissed Keith's neck.

“I'll can do that.” Shiro let go of Keith's throat and lowered his chest to the bed, knocking Keith's legs further apart with his knees. He slipped out of Keith and gave himself a moment, a little too excited to last as long as he wanted. Keith whined into the sheets. Shiro hushed him, running a hand along his back. Keith squirmed under his hand. Shiro dumped more lube on himself as Keith whined again.

He took both of Keith's wrists in his right hand, stretching them out on the bed over Keith's head. Keith tested Shiro’s grip and was kept pinned. Keith arched his back, pressing his ass back. Shiro lined up with him and bottomed out in one easy slide, Keith moaning loud under him. He wrapped his left arm under Keith, and around his hips, and pulled him closer. Keith bucked back against him with more strength than he had any right to have at this point. Shiro let his weight pin Keith to the bed, holding his wrists and hips and snapped his hips forward. Keith keened. Shiro did it again just to listen to the way Keith moaned his name and ground back against him. 

Shiro set a brutal pace that had Keith moaning with each push and drag of his hips and Shiro's muscles burning. Keith's moans grew into shouts quickly. Keith squirmed and pulled and Shiro held him down and slammed into his prostate with each thrust. 

It wasn't as long as Shiro had hoped before he started getting close, orgasm building quickly. Keith was still squirming in between gasps and pants and wails, sounding near tears. Shiro moaned Keith's name, pressing his head against Keith's shoulder, snapping his hips forward a few more times before coming hard, stifling a shout against the skin of Keith's shoulder. Keith cried out as Shiro ground into him roughly. Shiro lost himself for a few ticks in the feeling on Keith around him, absolutely wrung out. He continued to grind into Keith as he finished, coming back to himself as he prepared to pull out. Keith was trembling under him, sounding absolutely wrecked as he begged, “please" falling from his lips in a teary prayer.

Shiro released Keith's hips and sat up a little more, keeping a firm grip on Keith's wrists. He slid his dick out and immediately sank three fingers back in. Keith threw his head back and outright sobbed as Shiro massaged his prostate with little circular motions. He rocked back on Shiro’s fingers and shook and cried. 

Shiro was breathing heavy as he continued working Keith, sliding his fingers out to catch come that leaked out, pushing it back in. Shiro focused on Keith's prostate, watching his fingers slide into Keith's slick, wrecked hole. Keith's crying turned more desperate, and Shiro leaned up and mouthed at Keith's shoulder.

“Come for me, babe. You're doing so good. Come for me, Keith.”

Keith wailed as he came, twitching around Shiro's fingers, shaking hard. Shiro worked him through it, continuing to move his fingers in little circles. Keith came for what felt like forever before he slumped to his side, still crying. 

Shiro carefully got out from between Keith's legs, sliding his fingers out and wiping them off, tugging back the side of a sheet. Shiro gently rolled Keith to the clean side of the nest, bundling the mess of towels into the sheet and tossing the whole thing off the bed. 

Shiro went and pulled Keith into his lap, cradling him against his chest. Keith had pulled the softest shirt from the nest and had it pressed to his face. Shiro pet his hair and rocked them back and forth for several long minutes as Keith calmed down. Shiro showered him with gentle praise- how strong he was, how well he was handling this, how beautiful he was. Keith began to calm down as Shiro talked, his breath still stuttering in his chest every few ticks. Shiro let himself relax, his thighs burning too.

Shiro kissed the top of Keith's head. Time for a nice hot bath. 

“Bath time, bud.” Shiro slid off the bed and picked Keith up carefully, making sure he would be able to handle their combined weight on his legs before carrying him to the bathroom. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, dropping the shirt. Shiro sat on the edge of the tub with Keith in his lap, turning the water on. He gently set Keith in the tub and then followed, pulling Keith back against his chest as the water filled around them.

Keith relaxed in the water, his breath finally evening out. Shiro rubbed a soothing hand over his chest and thighs. He turned off the water and held Keith close. 

Shiro was exhausted. He couldn't imagine what Keith felt like. That last round had taken more out of Shiro than he had set aside for it. He hoped they both would get more time to rest before the next one, assuming there was a next one. Shiro closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

Shiro squeezed his arms around Keith for a tick and then went back to rubbing his hands over Keith's skin. Keith sighed softly at the touches, dozing lightly. Shiro could have stayed in the tub for hours, the Altean tech keeping the water perpetually hot. But Keith stirred in his arms, tipping his head back to look up at Shiro with a soft smile and punched the air from Shiro’s lungs.

“Hey.”

“Hi. How long have I been out?”

“I have no idea. Maybe an hour?” Shiro shrugged. Keith hummed appreciatively. Shiro reached out and gently took Keith's hands, bringing each wrist to his lips in turn, looking them over. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Keith shook his head and reached up, pulling Shiro down for a gentle kiss. Keith only pulled back enough that just their noses were touching. Shiro was swept up in his eyes, the way they shone in the low light of the bathroom. Keith held his steady gaze, his thumb caressing Shiro’s cheek.

“You're so good to me, Takashi.” Keith said, voice soft and with a reverence that felt undue. Something twisted in Shiro and he held Keith tighter. This was not the first time Keith had spoken his name like that, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. But this felt bigger. Shiro thought that it may have been the rawness of the situation they were in. He certainly felt emotionally raw, physically tired. But Keith felt well taken care of. And that's what mattered. Keith kissed him again with a smile, and Shiro returned it with a sigh. They traded gentle kisses, Shiro slowly going from painfully exhausted to blissfully tired. A final kiss and Shiro started draining the tub.

“I really need a nap. We'll see how much time we get before someone brings food.”

Keith nodded and sat up, letting Shiro out of the tub. Shiro lifted and steadied him. Keith laughed softly as his legs wobbled. Shiro bundled him in a big fluffy towel and dried himself off before taking them both back to the bed. Keith laid out and got comfortable, tossing the damp towel on the pile. Shiro carried the mess that was the top layer of their nest to the laundry basket and pulled on a pair of pants. Someone was going to come to the door at some point, and he would have to answer it. And he just not ready to bet on it being Hunk or Coran alone. God what if it was Romelle? Or Krolia? Shiro shuddered at the thought and hurried back to the nest.

He folded himself in next to Keith who wrapped a blanket around them. Keith put his head on Shiro’s chest, settling in.

“I love you.” Keith said.

“I love you, too.”

Keith was asleep between one breath and the next, Shiro asleep shortly after. 

{~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~}

Shiro woke some time later, he wasn't sure how long, warm and content with Keith curled up next to him. Shiro's legs felt tight and he stretched them out slowly. Shiro sighed softly as he finished and went to roll over and spoon Keith when his data pad buzzed softly from where it had been forgotten on the floor. Shiro debated with himself on whether he really needed to get that when it buzzed again. He rolled out of bed silently and retrieved it.

The buzz was a half-varga old notification that the other paladins were back. Checking the time revealed it was later than Shiro anticipated, the castle's simulated night just 3 varga away. Shiro sighed softly and went to tuck the data pad away when a new notification popped up. There were people at the door. Shiro hastily pulled a shirt on. Someone knocked softly. Shiro turned the room lights down more.

Shiro opened the door, slipped out, and shut it again before much of the room could be seen. Hunk, Allura, and Krolia were waiting for him with food. Krolia’s brows furrowed at the sight of him.

“Keith couldn't come out too?” She asked softly, worry in her voice.

“He’s sleeping.” 

“You look like you should be too, Shiro.” Allura said, looking as tired as he felt.

“Is it safe to assume that the our diplomatic venture with the Vaihiri didn't go well?”

“Of their own accord.” Allura all but snapped. There it was, fire in her eyes that said there was hell to pay. Hell to pay on Keith's behalf. 

“Thank you, Allura.”

“Don’t thank me just yet.” She grumbled, a soft blush high on her cheeks. She definitely knew. Hunk cleared his throat before speaking.

“Well, we came back and whipped something up for you guys. Coran said you would be hungry and wouldn't be joining us for dinner. Pidge and Lance would have come down but they're busy with the samples.” Hunk said, gesturing to the box he was holding. “A close approximation of Blackened Chicken and Rice with veggies.”

Shiro smiled and took the box. “Thanks Hunk. This is going to be great.” It was warm in his hands and it already smelled amazing. Hunk waved off the praise.

“Just take care of him, yeah? He looked pretty bad when I left you guys so. Glad he's okay. Krolia said she'll explain more after dinner. Can't wait to hear about what the humans made it out of this time.” Hunk shot them all finger guns as he started off down the hall. “I can tell you guys have more to say but it's feelin’ a little too personal so I'm gonna let myself out!”

Shiro gave him a little two-finger salute and the three waited until Hunk was around the corner and well out of earshot.

“Can I just look into the room? Please. You don't even have to turn the lights up.” Krolia asked. Shiro wracked his brain to make sure he had tucked Keith, figured he had, and let the door open. Krolia stepped up to the edge of the room but didn't go in, just looking. Allura claimed Shiro’s attention with a hand on his arm.

“We were finishing up, still without information on this defense system, and Krolia had already told me that everything was going to be okay, in the literal vaguest terms possible, when they offered a private meeting with their lead scientists. If you could even call them that.” Allura muttered darkly. “I just wanted to know what they had. They brought me into a lab and the Leaders were all sat around the table, and asked that I pay attention to their accomplishments. They had video. Of all the experiments they had done.” Allura's voice was rough and cold. “Krolia said it was all taken care of but I asked for an antidote anyway. And they laughed.” Her breath hitched.

“They said it was our fault for letting someone so tainted among our ranks. And I asked for an antidote again. And then I got your message. I don't know why I didn't just leave. I was in there with them for two and a half varga before they let me leave. I wouldn't agree to a thing with them unless they agreed to synthesize an antidote and they refused. They didn't tell me how to fix it, if there was a cure. They just wouldn't shut up. But you and Krolia said it was going to be okay. And it is, yes?”

“It will be over tomorrow morning. But it's taken a lot out of us both. We'll be down for a quintant or two. We should continue synthesizing an antidote.”

“Of course we will.” Allura paused. Shiro could see something deep and wide bloom across her face. She drew herself up to her full height, back straight. “Shiro, we all have Galra blood on our hands. But we don't…. We don't do that here. We don't turn people rabid and let them kill themselves. I won't stand for it. I've already sent word to the rest of the Coalition. There are no useable weapons, defenses, or resources for us on Vaihir.” Allura's voice was steady as she finished, her word final. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder, taking a tick to gather herself before straightening again. “Is there anything we can do for you?”

“Just work on that antidote. Get us away from Vaihir.”

“We’ll take your laundry too.” Krolia said quietly from the doorway. Allura nodded and took the box of food from Shiro’s hands. 

“You bring out the laundry and we'll switch. He should be allowed to sleep for as long as he can. The smell might wake him.” Shiro blessed Allura’s thinking and went in and retrieved the laundry basket, piled high with soiled towels and sheets. Allura eyed it dubiously before handing over their dinner, picking it up. 

“Let us know if you need something.”

“We will Allura, Krolia. Thank you.” Shiro watched Allura and Krolia head down the hall and waited until they were both out of sight before heading back into the room. Keith was still asleep, and Shiro set dinner down on the desk and stripped again, crawling back into the bed. 

Shiro didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he woke to Keith nudging him, food in hand. 

“It's still warm, Shiro.” Keith passed Shiro a plate once he was upright. 

“Hunk made it. Blackened Chicken with rice and veggies.” Shiro said as he started eating. It was still warm, perfectly tender and spiced well. Keith hummed softly, and the two of them ate in silence, leaning against each other. They finished all the food in the box, including the two small pastries that had been snuck in the bottom. Shiro gathered the dishes and set them in the box on the floor before turning to lean against Keith, we was looking at something on the data pad. Keith kissed the top of his head.

“How are you doing?”

“Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to ask that question.” Shiro huffed. “I'm not the one who got sex pollened.”

“No, but you're the one who has to fix it.” Keith ran his fingers through Shiro's hair. “I feel so much better than I did when we first got back to the castle. I feel better than I did when we started that last round.” Shiro hummed at that, grateful that Keith was feeling better.

“So how do you want the next one, bud?”

“Oh if I'm still feeling this good I'm going to suck you off again and then, if you're comfortable with it, I'm going to fuck you. And maybe eat you out after.”

Warmth rolled in Shiro’s gut. Keith's arms around his waist told him that Keith knew exactly what he was thinking. Shiro had a whole body shiver and then kissed Keith's shoulder.

“Yes. Absolutely.” Shiro’s answer came out as more of a hopeful sigh than he intended, and Keith chuckled soft and tipped his chin up for a kiss. 

“We should sleep a bit more while we can. I'll wake you up, okay?” Keith brushed his thumb along Shiro’s cheek. Shiro leaned into it. How had he gotten his lucky? Between the two of them, death had been given the bird no less than 6 times and here they still were. Years ago, if someone had said this is what he would have, getting to fall into bed with this man that loved him so deeply every night, making history on an intergalactic scale, sailing the stars, living past 28… he would have called them crazy. But God he wouldn't change a thing of the past as long as it meant he would end up here every time. Keith kissed his forehead.

“I can hear you thinking.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. And I'm never going to stop.” Keith said, staring deep into Shiro’s eyes, cupping his face. “But now we need to sleep.” Keith set down the data pad and pulled Shiro down with him, tucking the blanket around them. Keith laid his head on Shiro's chest, telling the lights to turn off, plunging the room in to quiet darkness. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and relaxed, falling asleep to the sound of Keith's breathing.

Shiro woke hours later to the lights turning up. Keith was controlling them in the data pad, keeping them dim, brighter than Keith needed them, but perfect for Shiro to still be able to see. Keith saw he was awake and smiled softly.

“Hey. Sorry to wake you with the lights. I hoped I was doing it slowly enough to let you sleep a little more.” Keith reached over and brushed Shiro’s hair from his face. “I'm still feeling really good. And it's starting again. So I guess it's time for you to be up anyway.”

Shiro sat up and stretched with a yawn. He looked Keith over, noticed the soft glow of his skin, the shine in his eyes. He looked better than he had all day. Shiro prayed that this was the end of their whole ordeal. He laid back on the bed, and caught Keith staring, eyes raking over him. Goosebumps exploded over Shiro’s skin at the attention. Shiro flexed and stretched a little, watched Keith's eyes go wide and dilated. Keith looked a little intense, as little wild, yellow eyes flashing as he stared. 

“Ready when you are, Keith.”

Keith tossed the data pad away and stretched up along Shiro’s body, pulling him into a searing kiss. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and sucked his bottom lip, pressing his tongue into Keith's mouth. Keith moaned and a spark lit in Shiro’s belly. Keith pulled away after a moment, panting softly. Yellow sclera and purple irises bore into Shiro, bright and sure.

“You've taken care of me all day. Let me take care of you.”

“Yes. Please.” 

Keith kissed him hungrily again and Shiro melted into it. Keith pulled away again, fishing for the lube in the sheets as he started kissing and marking Shiro's neck. Shiro bared his neck to Keith's teeth, felt sharp canines drag over his skin. Keith continued his downward path with his mouth, pausing to lavish his tongue on Shiro's nipples. Shiro couldn't help the stuttering roll of his hips as Keith's mouth had it's way with his skin, teeth tugging and lips sucking at all the sensitive areas Keith had learned by heart. 

Keith finally settled between Shiro's thighs, humming softly as he covered his fingers in lube. His other hand spread Shiro open.

“Do you think you can come twice for me, Shiro? Will you try for me?” Keith asked, voice low and deep and settling over Shiro's skin like velvet.

“Yes. Of course. Anything.” Shiro replied, high and needy.

Keith wasted no more time with him, rubbing over Shiro's hole with a slick finger, mouth sealing over the head of his cock, his tongue swirling. Shiro moaned and arched his back. Keith worked his finger into him, twisting and curling his finger, his mouth working hard around Shiro. 

Shiro reach down, tangling his left hand in Keith's hair, not holding back any noise that tumbled from his lips- half formed words, Keith's name, more, harder, please. A second finger slid into him and Shiro let his head fall back, fingers tightening in Keith's hair. Keith moaned around him. He felt Keith's mouth slide down him and knew he wasn't going to last like this, Keith's fingers curling in him making him more sure of it. Keith sucked around him, bobbing his head, using his tongue to apply pressure as he slid back up. Shiro's legs were shaking as Keith worked a third finger into him, his mouth falling open until Keith curled all three deft fingers in him. Shiro moaned loud, fighting to keep his legs spread, the sensation almost too much for him. Keith hummed around him and slid his mouth all the way down and Shiro was done. He came hard, losing himself in the feeling of Keith's mouth as it worked around him, in Keith's fingers as they moved. 

Shiro came back to himself as Keith kissed his inner thigh, gently pulling his fingers out. As oversensitive as he was, Shiro whined at the loss. Keith kissed his way back up his body before kissing Shiro deeply, letting him chase the taste of himself on Keith's lips. Keith knew him so well, giving him time to recover so Shiro could enjoy what Keith was going to do next. Shiro let Keith know it was time by nipping at his lip, earning himself a soft growl.

“Roll over, make yourself comfortable, Shiro.”

Shiro rolled to his stomach and up onto his knees. He felt his muscles pull along his hips. God he was going to be sore in the morning. He must have made a noise, as Keith reached around him, rubbing his hand along the muscles that hurt. 

“Do you want to try this differently, Shiro?”

“I can do this.”

Keith kissed his shoulder. “I know you can. But you don't have to.” 

Shiro let his head drop and relaxed into the burn in his thighs and hips, bringing his knees together more to take some pressure off. Keith kissed across his back and Shiro heard the cap of the lube pop. Keith's thighs pressed along the outside of his, his dick hard and slick against Shiro’s ass. Shiro moaned and rocked back.

Keith's weight settled over him as he pushed in. Shiro felt every inch of Keith on him and in him and it was good. Keith moaned as he fully seated himself and Shiro whimpered. Shiro could feel Keith's thighs twitch, shaking almost as much as his own, holding back. 

Shiro ground back on Keith and Keith growled, pulling out almost all the way and snapping his hips forward. Shiro's grip on the sheets tightened and he moaned. Keith set a deep, even pace, slowly rocking Shiro further up the bed, breathy little ahs falling from Shiro's mouth with every thrust. Keith felt perfect, the perfect length, the perfect width- he was hitting Shiro in all the right places and there was nothing but a haze of pleasure in Shiro's brain.

Keith's hands slid up Shiro's sides and to his chest, palms firmly cupping his pecs. Shiro pressed his face into the bed and moaned louder, rocking back against Keith who bit out a curse. Keith's hips started snapping forward faster, moans and pants getting harsher. Keith changed positions, planting a foot by Shiro’s knee, thrusting in just a touch deeper with a different angle. Shiro cried out as Keith hit his prostate. Keith’s hips started stuttering, losing their rhythm as he thrust faster and harder. Shiro knew he'd be feeling this for days and he moaned louder at the thought. 

Keith stopped pulling out as far, sealing their sweat sticky skin together, panting Shiro’s name. Shiro could feel how close he was.

“Keith, please.” he begged. 

Keith gasped and slammed into Shiro. Keith didn't make another sound as he came. Shiro, on the other hand, turned into a whimpering mess as Keith ground into him. Keith kept coming, and Shiro felt hot and heavy with it. He was impossibly full, and Keith was still shuddering, pouring into him. Shiro's eyes rolled back as Keith gave one more thrust and finished. Shiro was shaking all over, he felt pleasantly used and just this side of too full.

Keith pulled out of him and Shiro had no time to prepare before Keith's tongue was there. Shiro keened and felt Keith smile. Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro's barely hard dick, pumping him slowly as he ate him out, and Shiro was a wreck. He felt like his bones were going to shake out of his body, every sensation at war for his attention. Everything felt simultaneously incredible and too much, like the sensitivity of his skin had been turned up to 11. Shiro thrashed his head, panting harshly, biting at the sheets. It took far too long for Shiro get hard again, feeling raw. Keith didn't stop, didn't complain. 

Finally the warm curl of an orgasm began claimed him, and he moaned Keith's name. His eyes rolled back again, and he sighed into blissed out darkness.

Shiro came to with his head in Keith's lap, hands cupping his face. He blinked up at Keith, who leaned down and kissed him softly.

“You scared me for a minute there. I thought I was going to have to wake Coran up.” Keith said softly, fingertips brushing over Shiro's cheeks. “You passed out on me.”

Shiro tried to come up with a response. His limbs felt like lead in the best way, all his bones felt like jelly. He managed to reach up and clumsily knock his hand against Keith's knee.

“It was a lot.” Shiro said, voice hoarse. Keith smiled down at him and gently lifted him, bracketing him in between sturdy thighs. Keith passed Shiro a water pouch, putting the straw between his lips. Shiro drank, and Keith didn't pull away until it was finished. Shiro relaxed back against Keith's chest. “That… that probably killed the mood, huh?”

“The mood was dying anyway.” Keith said, lips pressed to the top of his head. “Do you need anything? Bathroom? A quick shower?”

“Shower.” Shiro felt grossly sweaty, the kind of gross sweat that would keep him up if he didn't get it off. He also felt so, so tired. “But I don't…. I don't know if I can walk to the bathroom right now.”

“Give me 5 doboshes and I'll carry you.” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders and they sat, quiet except for their breathing. Shiro was almost asleep when he felt Keith shift, and it was a fight to keep track of what was going on as Keith lifted him and carried him to the bathroom. Keith sat him on the shower bench and sat heavily beside him. “A few ticks and I'll get up and turn the shower on.” 

Shiro couldn't help the laugh the bubbled out of him. What a pair they made. Keith kept his word though, turning on the shower and directing the spray to the bench. They both took sleepy turns rubbing hands over skin, not even bothering with soap. Keith turned the water off and they sat in the cooling water for another few minutes, and Shiro giggled helplessly the whole time.

Finally Keith got them both up and back to the nest, the two of them pulling blankets around each other. Shiro relaxed into their nest, Keith's head on his chest. He felt like his brain was swimming in soup but he definitely knew at this point, that even if he needed to, he wouldn't be able to get hard let alone come for the next 24 hours. He’d be willing to try at 18, but not before then.

“Keith? I hope that was it because I don't have anything left in me. Did I even come that last time?”

“You started to, just a little, and then you passed out and I panicked so I don't really know. But I don't think you need to worry about coming again.” Keith kissed his chest. Relief washed through Shiro like a flood. He was so happy it hurt. He let out a harsh breath and closed his eyes, his arms wrapping loose around Keith.

“Teeth are gone?”

“They’re going. Lights off!”

The room blinked into darkness. It didn't stop the growing ball of affection in Shiro’s chest. Death had been given the bird again. 

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. So much.” 

“I love you too, Takashi.”

In the morning, Shiro thought, they could talk about addressing the team. In the morning they could go to breakfast together, assuming he could walk by then. Shiro could imagine Romelle’s blush, Lance sputtering. Shiro had no doubt that he and Keith were both marked to hell from each other's mouth and hands. They'd deal with it all in the morning. Now it was time to rest, and as Keith's breathing slowed and quieted to little puffs against his chest, Shiro fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr at cover-me-cover-me!


End file.
